Sonnenblumen Garten, Phantasie
by Abyssus Zero
Summary: Um russo ... acaba por escutar um outro alemão tocar piano. E o que isso teria a ver com o seu desejo menos sádico a querer ser realizado? Girassóis? Ah, se ele o tivesse escutado com mais seriedade... será que as coisas poderiam ter mudado um pouco para melhor? Talvez não? Infelizmente, tal encontro que ocorreu talvez não viesse a se repetir... RussiaxAustria


**Jardim de Girassóis, Fantasia**

Apesar de insistir com Ludwig para acompanhar o mesmo até o seu escritório, o alemão pediu para que o russo aguardasse em sua sala, em um sofá de tom escuro que combinava com as paredes, pois ainda tinha trabalho a fazer. Ivan chegara mais cedo que o combinado, alegando ter se confudido com o fuso horário, quando na verdade queria se ver livre das vozes "reclamonas" dos Aliados pela sua escolha de fazer um pacto de "não-agressão" com a Alemanha.

De repente, começou a se sentir confortável naquela casa... seu sorrisso, que geralmente carregava uma inocência inexistente, quase a abandonava por completo. Chegava próximo de um verdadeiro, mas claro que o efeito era temporário, não era como se suas mais dolorosas lembranças tivessem se dissipado definitivamente.

Abriu as pálpebras lentamente, revelando suas íris de um tom púrpura intenso. Agora reconhecia o som. Era de piano, quem tocaria?

A cada passo largo dado, a melodia que começara tímida passava a ganhar profundidade pelo talento do pianista. Lembrava-lhe girassóis, era confortante, pura. Seus pés pareciam atraídos por um imã, ou por algum encantamento que o mesmo desconhecia (um bem forte por sinal, já que nem as maldições de Inglaterra o afetavam minimamente).

O piso de madeira fazia um som ritmado pela batida de suas botas - amigas de longas datas contra o frio que fazia na Sibéria. Entrou na sala sem bater ou avisar que estava ali, apenas sentou-se em uma das cadeiras de madeira nobre encostadas na parede. A luz do sol poente adentrava o cômodo pelas grandes e largas janelas, por onde se via um jardim não muito menos deslumbrante. O músico, que ele rapidamente percebeu ser Áustria, estava compenetrado o suficiente para não perceber que era observado e escutado atentamente.

Terminou seu acorde com graça. Então, o de cabelos escuros não demorou a ouvir um som costumeiro. Um bater de palmas. Ao virar-se, ainda deixara transparecer certa surpresa, apesar de saber conter suas emoções fora do ambiente musical. Nele, Roderich não hesitava em libertar suas asas sonhadoras e determinadas. Deixava-as seguirem longe, levando também a si e quem quer que decidi-se seguí-lo. Fugiria, pelo menos por um breve tempo, daquela realidade dura onde não podia ser honesto consigo mesmo. Por conhecer demasiado de tal realidade, o russo deixou-se admitir. A melodia composta tivera êxito em tocar uma parte de sua alma que ainda, milagrosamente, não havia sido contaminada por seu falso otimismo.

- Essa melodia me lembra girassóis-da – confessou o de Moscou, que apesar de pensar para si tantos futuros diferentes, boa parte não lhe era feliz. E esses poucos que se "salvavam" para o mesmo não era mais que um sonho.

- É mesmo...? - perguntou Roderich, com um fio de curiosidade em sua voz, voltando a sentar-se, dessa vez de costas ao piano.

Ivan assentira quase sem mover-se.

- Sim, eu gosto muito deles, então gostei de ouví-lo tocar~

- Eu acho o girassol uma flor triste.

- Mesmo? Por quê acha isso? Ela é brilhosa e bem bonita, na minha opinião. - disse o russo um tanto ofendido, pois esta era sua flor favorita, mas com interesse sustentado.

- Ela é a única planta que necessita se virar para onde está o sol. Ela não deve saber que esse mesmo sol, como banha com seus raios de luz outras, também a atingiria de igual forma. Só que, como foi criada dessa forma, ela deve ter medo de parar de fazê-lo.

- Medo? Estamos falando de uma planta - Ivan riu um pouco, concluindo ser "coisas de músicos".

- E o homem é um animal e ainda assim têm sentimentos - Roderich deu de ombros – De toda a forma, o que falei, não te lembra algum coisa?

Ivan observou as íris do alemão, que pareciam carregar a verdade por trás de um mistério. No caso, o mistério seria_ ele_.

- Eu consigo ler as reações das pessoas quando me ouvem tocar – se explicou, indo em direção a janela, olhando para fora - acho que apenas isso... que eu posso fazer em condição de humano e não país.

- Quer dizer que até eu posso... - decidiu por não completar a frase com "feliz" pois havia o seu orgulho - ... seria muito bom poder acreditar nisso.

- Hã... Russia, já pode me acompanhar - disse Ludwig, sem entender o que se passava. Desde quando Áustria e Rússia dialogavam entre si?

Em termos de conselho, o seu melhor amigo pode ser quem você menos espera.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
